codefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Sector (TAoX)
The Sky Sector, also known as Sector 7, is the seventh Sector in the Lyoko of TRON: Age of X.A.N.A. 2. The Region is made almost entirely out of clouds. Each Tower stands inside a temple dedicated to one of XANA's Monsters, although when the Sector was designed by the Taylor brothers, the statues were based on ancient real world temples, and was instead altered routinely by XANA. Take care not to fall off the shifting clouds. Typical Tower Locations While like in other external Sectors the Towers have a tendency to shift, in the Sky Sector the temples and statues move along with them, assisted by the ever-shifting cloudy paths. *Tower 1 - Kolossus: The Kolossus temple is the largest of them, and is the only one which is a statue. The Statue looks out of the ground, with its sword and hand loosely wrapped protectively around the tower, has paths for easy walking around it. The sword arm is jammed into the ground and forms a ramp. Atop the Kollossus, one can see most of the Sector. *Tower 2 - MegaTank (shell opened): This temple looks as though it was built for Megatanks. Curved walls, ceilings, and sloped floors, a Megatank could roll all he wants in here! Set into niches of the Tower chamber, which is an open-air location with no ceiling, are Megatank statues. *Tower 3 - Scyphozoa temple: this temple is a labyrinth, with two Scyphozoa statues standing at the entrance, their tentacles making a small archway. The maze's floor is domed, with the Tower at the top. From above, this temple resembles a brain. Like the mind, the path to the Tower changes constantly. One day, you can run straight from the entrance to the Tower without making a single turn, the next, who knows how many turns you'll need to make! *Tower 4 - Manta: This temple typically resides near the Sky Sector's farthest edge, closest to the wall keeping the Sea out. It can only be reached by flight or the Manta-shaped stepping stones, due to the ring of empty space between the Tower's rocky island in the sky and the surrounding clouds. The Temple itself resembles Stonehenge (when Stonehenge was in its prime, anyway), except several times wider with the Tower in the center of the rings. *Tower 5 - Tarantula: This temple resembles a Mayan pyramid, with the Tower sitting at the top. At the base of each staircase is a statue of a Tarantula. *Tower 6 - Hornet: This temple resembles an enormous beehive, with a hexagonal entrance. The walls are honeycombed, and most of the holes have a Hornet statue in them, making it hard to tell if there are real Hornets in them. The Tower sits at the bottom of the temple. *Tower 7 - Kongre: This temple resembles a corridor of Kongre statues leading to the center of a large lake. After hopping across a few stepping stones, an island with the Tower on it rests. *Tower 8 - Krab: This Temple resembles a simple shrine, four columns supporting a roof through which the Tower stretches. To the left and right are two Krab statues *Tower 9 - Blok: This temple is also Relatively easy, though not as easy as the Kankrelat temple. It is made of rotating rings, but the quickest way to the Tower, as Ulrich demonstrates with the Bloks, is from above. *Tower 10 (Way Tower) - Kankrelat: This temple is easy, one room, Tower right in the middle, one door. It's based on the Parthenon of Ancient Greece, just not in ruins, of course. The walls are carved with images of the warriors fighting XANA and his creatures. The Way Tower stands in the center of the room, the top poking out through a hole in the roof which also provides light. The tower's entrance marked by two life-sized Kankrelat statues standing at attention on either side, each one holding a torch in the center of the Eye of XANA. These torches burn the same color as the Tower's aura, tinting the light inside the temple. Trivia *When on Lyoko itself, XANA can often be found in the Kankrelat temple meditating. On what, nobody knows. If he isn't there, it's possible he is roaming the other Sectors, aside from Sector 5. Category:Sectors